memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jankata Accord
I'm not aware of any Federation or Cardassian attempts to colonize the Gamma Quadrant. The only ones who did so were the Bajorans with New Bajor, but we don't know if they were a treaty party. The listening posts stationed by the Federation certainly aren't territorial expansion. I'm therefore removing the bg info. Kennelly 12:29, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Removed Background *Although never established in canon, it is plausible that this accord was established following the discovery of the Bajoran wormhole. However, despite Seven of Nine's paranoia, the Federation and the Cardassians do appear to have disregarded the Jankata Accord, since both powers nevertheless attempted to establish colonies and outposts in the Gamma Quadrant prior to the Dominion War. :Also removed:It is assumed that the Bajorans were not party to the accords due to the settlement of New Bajor in the Gamma Quadrant.--31dot 12:57, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :: It seems highly unlikely to me that, given Bajor's status post-Occupation as basically a Federation protectorate, and the fact that the Bajorans were throughout all of DS9's first five seasons essentially being groomed for Federation membership, there could possibly be any disagreement between the Federation and Bajor on the terms of this accord. Had the Dominion not destroyed New Bajor colony, as soon as Bajor was admitted to the Federation they would be in violation of this treaty; knowing that, I don't think the Provisional Government would have risked its potential admission to the Federation by allowing the establishment of this colony unless it had some sort of understanding with the Federation that doing so would not affect their chances of admission. Also, given the location and the political status of the wormhole, the treaty would have little weight without Bajor itself signing it; I doubt that the Cardassians would have agreed to sign it unless Bajor did as well. :: The same is true of the Klingon Empire, which we know for certain DID try to establish colonies in the Gamma Quadrant, ( ). How could they do so without the consent of their Federation allies? And even if the Federation DIDN'T try to establish colonies and outposts in the Gamma Quadrant (which again, seems very unlikely, given what we know about the Federation's history and the clearly established willingness of both its rivals and its allies to do so), they were STILL in violation of the treaty due to their establishment of colonies and outposts in the Beta Quadrant, as well as their admission of Beta Quadrant worlds into the Federation, unless the treaty made some sort of exception in that case, which if so would be one enormous loophole. :: To complicate matters even further: on Voyager there was frequently talk of the crew giving up their quest to return to the Alpha Quadrant and just setting up a permanent settlement on some M-class planet in the Delta Quadrant instead. If Captain Janeway had chosen to do so, would this not have also been a violation of the treaty? And while we're at it, didn't the DS9 crew commit a similar violation of the treaty, at least before it was wiped from history, in ? How about the Human colony in ; even if it was founded prior to the signing of the treaty, would it not also be considered a violation of it retroactively, especially since, since no one knew about it before Sisko discovered it, there could not possibly have been any exception for the colony included in the treaty? :: This treaty seems to me like a really bad idea on the part of the writers of , one to which realistically none of the major Alpha Quadrant powers would ever have agreed. And even if they did so on paper, they were still most likely to violate the treaty in practice and probably turn a blind eye to each other's violations, just as was the case with the Treaty of Algeron, or in real life with the Treaty of Versailles, the Nuclear Test Ban Treaty, the Antarctic Treaty System, SALT II, or the Kyoto Accords. --Antodav 18:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: The discussion fails to note the language that only forbids entering another Quadrant "for the purpose of" colonization. Neither the DS9 nor VOY examples of Federation crews considering settlement on a planet in an emergency would be in violation, because this was not the "purpose" of their entry, but rather an unintended consequence. 20:36, February 13, 2014 (UTC)